Merlin season 2 my version
by Becca200393
Summary: This is my take on Season 2 of Merlin. It starts off a few months after the last Episode of Season 1. Arthur/OC Merlin/OC Lancelot/OC and a little OC/OC. Possibly Gwen bashing.
1. Character Bio's

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. If I did, I would be very rich :-) But unfortunately I'm not :-(

My OC Character's for Merlin season 2 (my version)

O.C. Character Bio's

Katherine Pendragon: Is the cousin of Arthur Pendragon. She has lived with him and her uncle Uther ever since she can remember as her parents died not long after she was born. She is good friends with Morgana and Isabelle; she doesn't like Guinevere and thinks of Ellie as her sister. Arthur is very protective of her as he thinks of her as a little sister. Katie also loves to dance.

Hair: Mid back, Straight, Dark brown.

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'8

Age: 17

Nicknames: Katie, or Kat to Arthur

Elizabeth: Is Katherine's maid. She lives in the castle in the room next to Katherine's but has parents that live in one of the outline villages. She has a horse called Lily who stays next to Katie's horse. She is also good friends with Morgana and Isabelle and is friendly to Guinevere, even though Gwen hates her. She thinks of Katie as her sister and has a crush on Arthur. She also loves archery and is practices at privately during the night.

Hair: Just below shoulders

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'3

Age: 16

Nicknames: Ellie, Lizzie, Beth

Isabelle: Is a knight's daughter. She lives with him in their home but because he is away so much she spends a lot of time with Katie and Ellie and is very good friends with them. She is going out with another knight called Sir Robert. She also hates Guinevere and loves sword fights.

Hair: Mid back, straight, black

Eyes: Hazel

Height: 5'7

Age: 18

Nicknames: Izzy, Bell

Sir Robert: Is a knight and he is going out with Isabelle He is Arthur's right hand man. He doesn't like any of her friends and treats her poorly.

Hair: Curly, short, brown

Eyes: Brown

Height: 6'1

Age: 19

Nicknames: Rob


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katie smiled as she trotted along the path. Her maid, Ellie, and friend Isabelle followed her keeping close.

"I am so glad to be home at last. It's been ages." Katie sighed happily. Ellie giggled.

"I wonder if they missed us." she sighed wistfully. Katie and Izzy smirked at each other.

"Don't you mean, I wonder if Arthur missed me?" They asked together teasingly. Ellie blushed and trotted past them as they started laughing.

They rode up the hill and all of them smiled when they saw the castle. Katie turned to the other two smiling evilly.

"Race you." she challenged before galloping off. Ellie and Izzy raced after her, leaving the guards that travelled with them behind. They raced through the gate leaving the two guards there bewildered.

Ellie over took them in the market and galloped into the courtyard seconds before Katie and Isabelle.

"Hahaha. I won." she said smiling proudly dismounting from Lily. It was only then that she noticed Uther, Arthur and Morgana standing there along with other people that she didn't recognise. Katie smiled happily and dismounted running over to them.

"Uncle" she cried out hugging him. He hugged back before pulling away and looking her over. Ellie grabbed hold of Katie's horses' reigns and led the horses to the stables. Arthur looked over at her and smiled softly. Ellie smiled back, blushing.

Izzy walked over to her father and he hugged her gently. She looked over at the knight next to him and smiled at him.

"Hey Rob." she said pulling away from her dad. Robert smiled back at her.

"How was your trip sweetheart?" He asked kissing her cheek.

"It was good. Loads of fun." she said happily.

Katie pulled away from Uther and turned to Arthur. She rushed into his open arms.

"God, I missed you Kat." he whispered into her ear before they all headed inside. Merlin, who was standing behind him raised an eyebrow. He turned to Guinevere.

"Who are they?" Merlin asked curiously. Gwen looked at him.

"That girl there is Katherine." she said huffing. "Arthur's cousin. That one there." she pointed at Izzy. "Is Isabelle. She's Uther's knights daughter. She's also going out with sir Robert." she added when she noticed Merlin's watching Izzy carefully. Merlin turned back to Gwen.

"And the other one?" he asked as he saw Ellie run up to Katie.

"That's Elizabeth." she said with distain. "Katie's maid." Merlin looked at her wondering what made her hate Ellie so much.

Please review. Should I continue? :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Arthur entered his chambers and threw his jacket onto the floor as he walked towards the window. Merlin rushed to pick it up.

"So…" Merlin said hanging up Arthur's jacket. "How come you never mentioned that you had a cousin?" He asked curiously. Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to him.

"Everyone has family they don't talk about Merlin. You never told me about your mother until she came." Arthur muttered. "You can be such an idiot sometimes Merlin." He added. Merlin nodded slightly.

"Okay, point taken. So, can you tell me why Gwen hates them?" He asked. Arthur glared at him.

"What is this? 20 Questions?" Arthur asked grabbing his goblet. "And it's not them specifically. Just one person." He took a sip. "Why do you want to know anyway?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Merlin shrugged.

"Just curious. Gwen told me about them and sounded like she hated them. Especially with Elizabeth." Merlin said pondering. "I wonder why." Arthur shrugged.

"I don't know why either. Beth has always been really nice to her." Arthur sat in his chair and frowned up at Merlin. "Shouldn't you be polishing my armour? I need it ready for tomorrow." Merlin walked to the door sighing. "And don't forget to groom my horses, clean my tack, oh and muck them out as well." He added smirking. Merlin groaned and left.

Katie walked into her room and lay back on her bed, Izzy and Ellie following suit.

"I've missed you." Katie said sighing happily. Ellie giggled and Izzy shook her head. Katie sat up. "Are you and Robert going to have a reunion later then?" She asked Izzy. Izzy groaned.

"I don't want to but Dad will probably have him round for dinner." Ellie smiled at her sympathetically.

"At least you have a love life." Ellie sighed. "I would love to have a boyfriend to come home too." She pouted. Katie smirked.

"Don't worry, Arthur will come around soon enough." Katie got off her bed. Morgana and Gwen entered without knocking. "Hey Morgana." Katie greeted waving. "Ellie can you help me with this dress?" She asked moving behind the curtain. Ellie followed carrying Katie's night dress.

"So, are you all glad to be back in Camelot?" Morgana asked sitting in Katie's chair.

"Definitely." All three replied at the same time. Katie and Ellie reappeared from behind the screen. Izzy smiled apologetically.

"I have to go. Father will be expecting me home soon. And I suppose Robert will be there as well." Izzy said getting up from the bed. "I shall see you all tomorrow." She said and left the room. Ellie headed for the door.

"I must go as well, chores to do and all that." Gwen got up too. "I to have chores that must be finished. My lady, dinner shall be in your room when you get back." And Gwen left with Ellie.

They both headed down to the kitchen, but before they could enter Gwen grabbed hold of Ellie's arm.

"Don't think I didn't see the way Arthur looked at you." Gwen whispered menacingly. "I warned you to stay away from him. He's mine." Ellie glared at her.

"You do not tell me what to do. If I want to hang out with Arthur, then I will." Ellie said pushing Gwen away. "Besides, last time I checked, you and Arthur weren't going out." She added and opened the kitchen door leaving an angry Gwen behind. 'He may not be mine now. But he will be, once I get rid of you.' She thought glaring at the door.

How was that?

Please review. 

colin/FF_2084743_2 of 230/09/09


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ellie sighed and picked up two plates of food. Merlin was late, again, so Arthur had asked Ellie to go and get him some food. Ellie walked up to the door and knocked, waiting for Arthur to open it. The door opened and she was surprised to see Gwen opening it.

"See you later Arthur." Gwen called back before letting Ellie with a smirk on her face. Ellie walked in frowning slightly. 'Gwen never calls him by his name, at least not to his face.' She pondered. 'Maybe, there is something going on between them after all.' She thought sadly.

Arthur looked up from his chair and smiled.

"Hey, Beth thanks for doing that for me." Arthur said as she placed his food down in front of him.

"Not a problem, my lord." She replied. Arthur frowned at her.

"My lord? You never call me my lord when we're alone." Arthur got up and walked around the table, leaving his food untouched. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern. Ellie looked up at him. "It's nothing." She said moving towards the door. Arthur grabbed her arm and she gasped jerking it away.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling her sleeve up. He gasped as the bruise came into view. "Who did this?" he commanded.

"No one." Ellie said pleadingly. "I just bashed it…against a door." She lied. Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"You are a terrible liar." Arthur said loudly. The door slammed open and Merlin ran in panting. Ellie used this opportunity to pull away from Arthur.

"Enjoy your lunch My Lord." She said leaving quickly. Merlin looked after her.

"What was that all about?" He asked clueless. Arthur glared at him and threw his plate of food at the wall.

"Go tack up my horse. We're going hunting." He snapped angrily. Merlin nodded and left thinking that it would be best to let him cool down.

Lancelot grunted and fell to the ground holding his arm. The man he was fighting against laughed and walked over to him.

"Come on boy, surely you can do better than that?" the man taunted. Lancelot glared at him and picked up his sword. Lancelot's sword hit the other mans with a clang.

Merlin looked over to his left and stopped hearing two swords hitting each other.

"Arthur?" he called out. Arthur stopped and turned round.

"What is it Merlin?" he said exasperated then froze when he too heard the clanging sounds of a sword fight. Arthur pulled out his sword and told Merlin to stay where he was before going to investigate.

Merlin watched him go before following after him leaving the two horses alone. Merlin didn't see Arthur stop and bumped into him, making Arthur fall forward into the middle of the fight. The man and Lancelot froze when Arthur tumbled out of the bush.

"Prince Arthur?" Lancelot asked surprised. The mans face paled and backed away slowly. Arthur looked at Lancelot.

"Lancelot? What are you doing here? We heard fighting." He said and Merlin came out of the bushes smiling sheepishly. Lancelot nodded to him.

"I was fighting him…" Lancelot trailed off when he noticed that the man had gone. Arthur then noticed that Lancelot was bleeding.

"We should get you too Gaius, you need your wound looked at." Arthur commanded and they all walked back towards the horses.

Meanwhile, Katie was in Gaius's room looking at all the books.

"Wow, this place is a mess." She said to him when he came in. Gaius frowned.

"Yes, I'm afraid that would be Merlin's fault. He just does not know how to clean up after himself." Gaius moaned putting his equipment down.

"It's so good to have you back. You're a much better apprentice than Merlin." He complained. Katie giggled.

"I've missed you teaching me." She said sitting down on the chair.

Gaius opened the book on anatomy and began teaching Katie about the human heart, when the door slammed open and Merlin came running in with Arthur behind him, Lancelot draped over his shoulders.

"Merlin, what is going-? What is Lancelot doing here?" Gaius demanded. Merlin looked at him.

"He was in a fight, in the forest. We-" Arthur looked at him and raised an eyebrow before placing Lancelot onto the bed. "I mean Arthur, saved him, but he's been bleeding for ages." Merlin finished quickly. Gaius set to work and told the boys to remove Lancelot's shirt. Katie looked away blushing.

colin/FF_2084743_2 of 230/09/09


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After Gaius had bandaged Lancelot's arm he gave him some sleeping draught. Arthur and Merlin had already left knowing that he was in safe hands. Katie had stayed so she could get some hands on experience. Gaius turned to her.

"I have to leave for a while and do my rounds." He explained picking up his bag. "I'll be back soon. If he wakes up, make sure he stays in bed." He said sternly and left, leaving Katie on her own sitting next to Lancelot.

Merlin watched Arthur pacing anxiously.

"Sire, are you unwell?" He asked worriedly. Arthur had been acting strange all day. Arthur turned to him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just…" Arthur sat down. "I just need to think." He sighs. "Take the rest of the day off." Arthur added staring out the window. Merlin stared at him his mouth wide open in shock. But Merlin, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, didn't say anything and left, planning on talking to Gaius about Arthur's strange behaviour.

Isabelle picked up her basket and left closing the door quietly behind her. She walked towards the market and bought loads of different ingredients for her dinner that night. She had just paid for some vegetables when she felt someone bump into her.

"I am so sorry." She heard a male's voice say. Isabelle looked up and gasped quietly getting lost in the boys eyes. "Are you alright, my lady?" The boy asked snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh, erm, yes. I'm fine thank you." Izzy replied. "I'm Isabelle. But you can call me Izzy." She held out her hand. Merlin smiled.

"I'm Merlin." And he kissed the back of her hand softly. Izzy blushed then noticed Rob coming towards them.

"I'm sorry Merlin, but I must go." She picked up her basket. "I hope to meet you again one day. But in better circumstances." She said with a smile. Merlin nodded in return and watched her leave.

Lancelot stirred and Katie sat up watching him carefully. Lancelot's eyes fluttered quickly before opening and focusing on Katie.

"Who are you?" he asked his voice hoarse. Katie got him a glass of water.

"I am Lady Katherine." She replied smiling. "But you can call me Katie." Lancelot smiled back and looked around before sitting up.

"Where is Gaius? He asked standing up. Katie frowned.

"He is not here. Now please sit back down." She said sternly. Lancelot ignored her and picked up his shirt. Katie glared. "I said sit back down." She commanded and pushed him on his chest. Lancelot took a step back and stumbled neither one of them noticing the fallen broom behind him. He fell back onto the bed, but not before grabbing Katie and bringing her down with him.

Gaius opened the door and gaped seeing the scene in front of him. Lancelot was on the bed with Katie onto of him their lips connected. Gaius coughed trying to cover up a laugh.

"If you two want some time alone you only have to ask." He said smirking. Katie screeched and jumped up blushing. Lancelot stayed where he was his eyes still wide with shock.

"It wasn't…we didn't…It was…" Katie said quickly. "It's not how you think. He fell and I-" she got cut of by Gaius's laughter.

"What ever you say my dear." He said still chuckling and went to check up on Lancelot. Katie stormed out of the room and back to her chambers, where Ellie was.

Ellie gasped and quickly wiped away tears when Katie came storming in.

"God I hate Gaius sometime-" Katie froze seeing Ellie standing there. "What happened?" she asked her anger disappearing instantly seeing Ellie's red eyes. Ellie shook her head.

"It's nothing." She said trying to smile and went back to making Katie's bed. "What did Gaius do to make you so angry?" she asked trying to change the subject. Katie looked at her suspiciously then sighed.

"Just reading things wrong again." She said helping Ellie make her bed. Ellie smiled gratefully at her. Katie knew that Ellie would come talk to her when she was ready. "Merlin and Arthur brought home a injured man called Lancelot. He is so handsome." Katie blushed. "Anyway," she continued seeing Ellie's smirk. "Gaius, Arthur and Marlin left me with him and when he woke up he tried to get out of bed. And long story short, in my attempts to get him back on the bed we fell over and accidentally kissed." She finished quickly. Ellie nodded her head.

"Sure you did." She said sarcastically. Katie glared at her and threw a pillow at her.

"That's exactly how Gaius reacted." Katie said pouting. Ellie just laughed in response.

Please review. Soz for the late update :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers early for once. Arthur stared at him shocked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Merlin?" he asked jokingly putting on his jacket.

"Lancelot woke me up early." Merlin said yawning. Arthur shook his head.

"How's he doing?" Arthur asked curiously. Merlin smirked.

"Well after he got a kiss off of Katie, I'm betting he feels great." Merlin snickered before making the bed. Arthur froze.

"What did you just say?" Arthur asked glaring at Merlin's back. Merlin turned to him.

"I said I bet he's feeling great after the kiss he got from…" Merlin gulped seeing the murderous look on Arthur's face. "kiss from…Gwen." Merlin lied hurriedly. Arthur stormed out of his chambers and towards Gaius's chambers. He slammed through the door and glared at Gaius.

"Where is Lancelot?" Arthur demanded. Gaius looked at him shocked.

"I don't know sire. He left a few minutes ago." Gaius said raising one eyebrow. Arthur almost growled.

"I demand that you tell me where he is." Arthur demanded again. Gaius sighed.

"I already told you sire. I do not know." He said almost sighing. Arthur growled and stormed out leaving Gaius feeling confused.

Arthur walked along the road, people quickly moving out of his way, not wanting to get in his way. As he approached the training ground he heard Katie shouting.

"Go Lancelot!" Katie cried out cheering him on. Ellie stood next to her smirking.

"That must have been one great accidental kiss. You usually find these things boring." She commented and smiled when she saw Katie blush.

"A girl can change her mind can't she." Katie replied simply before sighing. "Uh oh. Someone got on Arthur's bad side." she whispered to Ellie as Arthur stormed towards the sword fight. Lancelot and the knight he was fighting against stopped when they saw the prince approach them.

"Sire." Lancelot said bowing when Arthur stopped in front of him. Arthur gave him a sarcastic smile before punching him in the face. Lancelot fell to the ground. Katie and Ellie rushed over to them.

"Arthur. What did you do that for?" Katie demanded. Arthur grabbed her arm to stop her going any closer to Lancelot.

"You are not to go near him again. I heard about what happened. He is not good enough for you." Arthur said stiffly before turning around and leaving, pulling Katie along behind him. Ellie watched them go sadly before helping Lancelot up.

Merlin sighed and put the brush down finally finished with the horses. He left the stables and headed back for the castle. Izzy was on her way to Katie's chambers when she say Merlin just in front of her.

"Merlin!" Izzy shouted out running up to him. Merlin turned round.

"Lady Isabelle." He said surprised. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"I told you to call me Izzy." She insisted. Merlin smiled and nodded his head.

"So, Izzy. Where are you off too?" he asked. "To see Katie?"

Izzy nodded. "Yep. Mind if I walk with you? Katie's chamber is on the way to Arthur's." Merlin shook his head.

"Of course I don't mind." and they walked towards the sleeping chambers together.

Ellie sat on Katie's bed watching her pace up and down the room.

"How dare he say something like that. I mean, yeah sure he's my cousin but still. Ordering me too not see Lancelot. It's just…" Katie sighed and fell back onto her bed before looking at Ellie pleadingly. "Will you talk to him for me? Please." she whined just as Izzy came through the door.

"Talk to who about what?" she asked curiously joining them on the bed. Ellie stood up.

"Arthur banned her from seeing Lancelot." Ellie said heading for the door. "I don't know why your sending me to talk to him. I'm just a servant." she said before leaving. Katie and Izzy looked at each other rolling there eyes.

"She really is clueless isn't she." Izzy said. Katie nodded her head in agreement.

"Yup. But so are all the men. Which is a good thing really. I can only imagine what uncle Uther would do if he found out about there feelings." Katie said sadly.

Ellie hesitated before knocking on Arthur's door.

"Enter" She heard him say, and she took a deep breath before entering. When Ellie entered she saw Merlin picking up the armour from the floor and Arthur staring at the fire.

"Sire." Ellie said walking over to him. Arthur turned to her.

"Elizabeth." he said curtly before turning to Merlin. "Go polish my armour." he commanded and Merlin left wordlessly. "What do you want?" He asked as the door closed. Ellie stared at him.

"Katie." she said simply. "What you did was totally unfair." Ellie said sternly. "Arthur." she said when he didn't reply. "Arthur are you listening to me?" Arthur turned to her.

"So now it's Arthur is it. What happened to my lord?" he asked sarcastically taking a sip of his wine. Ellie bit her lip.

"Arthur." she said softly walking closer to her. "I wasn't…feeling well." she lied. Arthur huffed. "Like I said the other day. You're a terrible liar." he muttered. Ellie ignored him.

"Why did you hit Lancelot?" she asked avoiding the subject. Arthur turned to her.

"You mean you don't know?" he asked sarcastically. "Lancelot made a move on my cousin and I will do what ever it takes to make sure that he stays away from her." he said loudly. Ellie glared at him.

"And who are you to decide who Katie societies with." Ellie said her voice also getting louder.

"He is not a noble men. He does not deserve her." he almost shouted.

"You are such a hypocrite." Ellie shouted angrily. "You and Gwen can be together, but she cannot even converse with Lancelot." she said with tears in her eyes. "You are a selfish pig."

Arthur glared at her and slapped her hard.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ellie looked up at him with tears falling down her face and a hand on her cheek. Arthur stared at her shocked.

"Beth, I-" Arthur said moving closer to her. Ellie moved back quickly and Arthur stopped. "I didn't mean to…" he said softly and walked over to her. Ellie watched him with wide eyes worried about what he would do. "Move your hand." He commanded softly and she slowly lowered her hand showing him the rapidly growing bruise. Arthur gasped and raised his hand slowly. He softly touched her cheek, regret showing in his eyes.

There was a knock on the door and Arthur moved to answer it.

"What is it Robert?" he asked slightly annoyed. Robert bowed his head.

"Sire, the King requests your presence. He says it is a matter of urgency." Rob said quickly. Arthur sighed and nodded.

"I'll be right there." Arthur said and shut the door on Rob before turning back to Ellie who was still standing by the fire. He walked over to her slowly and picked up his jacket from the chair. He looked at her sadly before going back to the door.

"Elizabeth." Arthur whispered softly. "I'm sorry." And left. Ellie stood there for a few moments and then walked to the mirror adjusting her hair so that her bruised cheek could not be seen. After she had fixed her hair Ellie left for the Katie's chambers.

Katie left her room just having been informed of a meeting. On the way there she bumped into Ellie.

"Ellie, we have to go see Uncle. He's got some important news or something like that." Ellie nodded.

"Okay." She said quietly and turned to walk the other way. Katie glanced at her suspiciously.

"So how did it go with Arthur?" she asked curiously. Ellie gulped.

"Fine." She lied quickly smiling at her. Katie raised an eyebrow.

"So I can speak to Lancelot can I?" She asked as they entered the hall. Ellie was glad they did then she would time to come up with a plausible story as to the huge bruise.

Arthur entered the hall and approached his father.

"Father, what is so urgent that you had to talk to me about?" Arthur asked. Uther sighed.

"I shall tell you when your cousin arrives. Now sit down. And what took you so long. Morgana arrived before you." Uther asked curiously. Arthur hesitated before answering.

"I had to find a shirt to put on." He said quickly, noticing that his father was getting impatient. Uther rolled his eyes and Robert looked at him confused.

"That is what your servant is for." He said angrily. "You must have the worst servant in Camelot." Uther added as Katie and Ellie entered.

"You wanted to speak to us?" Katie asked not noticing that Ellie inched away slightly when she stood next to Arthur. Gwen however, did notice and smirked happily.

"King Oden has been in touch." Uther said almost smiling. "He has written a letter to me requesting that we join him at his castle." Arthur looked confused for a moment. "He has requested that we make peace with one another. We leave in the morning. So make sure you pack enough for a few days." Uther said before walking out of the room, his cloak billowing out behind him.

Katie and Ellie walked back to her chamber's where they started packing right away. Ellie pushed her hair out of her face and turned to Katie.

"All done." She said smiling happily. Katie dropped the dress she was holding and moved closer to Ellie.

"Why do you have a bruise on your face?" Katie asked sternly. Ellie gulped. "And don't bother lying. Was it Gwen?" She asked and Ellie shook her head.

"Arthur." She whispered quietly. "But I deserved it." Ellie added quickly seeing Katie's furious face. "I-I called him a selfish pig. I totally deserved it." Katie glared at her.

"No matter what you say to him, it doesn't give him the right to hit you." Katie said adamantly. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Katie walked towards the door but Ellie pulled her back.

"Please don't do anything. Just forget about it." Ellie insisted. Katie nodded her head.

"Alright." She said sighing. Ellie smiled.

"Promise." She demanded. Katie nodded.

"Promise." She replied and Ellie hugged her. What she didn't know was that Katie had her fingers crossed behind her back.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ellie yawned and approached Merlin, pulling her shrug around her.

"Do you want me to do it?" She asked sympathetically nodding towards the horses that Merlin was trying to tack up. Merlin turned to her gratefully.

"Please." He said smiling. Ellie smiled at him, bruise on full display. Merlin frowned. "What happened to you?" He asked and pointed. Ellie tightened the girth on Arthur's saddle.

"Oh, this. Nothing I just walked into a door." She said not looking at him. "Do you think you could go and tell Izzy and Katie that we're almost ready to go please?" She asked smiling at him. Merlin nodded. "Sure. And thanks. For doing this." He said gratefully and walked into the castle. Ellie turned her attention back to the horses and tacked them up quickly.

Merlin went to Katie's room and knocked on the door. Izzy opened it.

"Oh, hey Merlin." She said surprised. "What are you doing here?" Merlin smiled shyly at her.

"Ellie asked me to come and tell you that we're almost ready to leave." Merlin said scratching the back of his neck. "She's tacking up Arthur's horse for me." He added. Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Ok. Katie!" she called behind her. "Come on we're going." Katie came out from behind the screen.

"Alright." And she grabbed her bag before they all headed down to the courtyard.

Ellie held onto the rains of all 4 horses and waited for Merlin to get back. The castle doors opened and King Uther stepped out, his son Arthur just behind him. Arthur looked around for Merlin and saw Ellie holding the rains of his horse. He walked over.

"Hello." He said softly standing next to her. His father was helped onto his own horse and watched them talk with a frown on his face. Ellie smiled at him.

"Good morning. Merlin's just gone to get Katie. I tacked up for him. So you should be safe." Ellie said happily. Arthur smiled with relief.

"That's good. At least I know I won't die from falling off my horse." Arthur said feeling happier than he had for days.

"Well you never know. I might have loosened the girth." She replied teasingly.

"Arthur, hurry up and mount. We have to get going." Uther shouted at him, not liking the looks Arthur gave Ellie. Arthur rolled his eyes and looked back to Ellie.

"Would you like me to help you mount your horse?" He asked chivalrously. Ellie smiled softly.

"I'd like that thank you." She replied and Arthur helped her on. Uther looked at them murderously.

Merlin, Izzy and Katie walked out just in time to see Arthur help Ellie onto her horse. Merlin stared shocked.

"Is he always like this with her?" He asked Izzy and Katie who was glaring at Arthur.

"Not in public." Katie said angrily. "In fact, he shouldn't even be going anywhere near here. Let alone touch her." And she stalked off towards her horse. Izzy smiled softly at Merlin then headed to where her father and Rob were standing. Merlin was left heading towards Arthur looking even more confused than usual.

After everyone was ready the left, with Uther leading the pack, towards King Oden's kingdom.

Arthur was just behind him talking with Robert and Merlin was talking to Lancelot. That left the girls and the rest of the knights behind them. Katie was glaring at Arthur's back the entire way there not joining in on the conversation. Ellie looked over at Katie worriedly.

"You promised." She whispered softly to Katie before going back to the conversation with Morgana. Katie ignored her and continued glaring.

Please review! And give me ideas!! I need them.!!!!:)


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The group entered the courtyard carefully, wary of an attack. King Oden came down the stairs and smiled warmly at King Uther.

"Uther. It has been to long." He said shaking Uther's hand. Uther smiled back.

"Yes it has hasn't it?" He said warmly. Oden turned to Arthur.

"Arthur!" he cried out and pulled him into a hug. Arthur grimaced slightly and awkwardly patted him on the back. Katie hid behind Ellie, desperately trying not to be seen.

"Lady Morgana." Oden bowed and kissed the back of her hand. "You look even more beautiful than I remember." He complemented her smirking. Morgana smiled and nodded her head in thanks. Oden turned to face Uther. "But Where is Lady Katherine. It feels like an age since I- Ah. There you are." He said noticing Katie hiding behind Ellie. Katie stood up straight and forced a smile onto her face.

"King Oden. It's a pleasure." She said in fake happiness. Ellie, Arthur and Izzy smirked noticing the fake pleasure. Oden smiled and kissed the back of her hand.

"The last time I saw you, you were only 7 years old. My, your beauty is even greater than that of the Lady Morgana." He smirked and kissed her hand again before turning back to Uther. Katie grimaced as soon as his back was turned and wiped the back of her hand against her dress. Ellie and Izzy giggled, while Arthur only smirked. Katie saw him standing next to Ellie and glared at him. Arthur looked back shocked.

"King Uther. Your servants can stay with mine for the time being, and your guards may stay with my army. Come, I shall show your highnesses where you shall be sleeping." He ushered them inside leaving Ellie, Izzy and everyone else outside. Ellie moved over to Izzy.

"I don't like him. He's giving me a weird vibe." She whispered as Oden's servants began taking their belongings. Izzy nodded in agreement.

After everyone was shown there rooms, Oden walked into his chamber sighing. He jumped when the door slammed shut behind him.

"My God man. You scared me half to death." He muttered placing a hand against his heart. "You know your target?" Oden asked. The man nodded.

"The blond male." He said his voice raspy. Oden smiled.

"Good. You have until tomorrow to kill him." Oden said and nodded to wards the door. The man bowed and left quickly his cloak billowing out behind him.

Unknown to both men a woman had been hiding behind a statue just outside of the door. She had gotten lost and had heard the loud bang and wandered over to investigate.

Izzy looked around the side of the statue and ran quickly going back the way she came.

Merlin left Arthur's chambers and walked along back to his room when Izzy ran into him knocking them both to the floor. Izzy looked down at Merlin.

"Oh thank god. Merlin. You have to help me. I just heard…" she got cut off by a loud giggle.

"Get a room." Izzy identified the voice as Ellie and blushed just noticing the position they were in.

"Sorry." She muttered her face turning bright red and got up with Ellie's help. Merlin blushed and got up rubbing his neck embarrassed.

"So, what did you need help with?" he asked awkwardly. Izzy grabbed Ellie and Merlin's hand and dragged them into an empty room.

"I just over heard Oden talking to someone." Izzy started. Ellie bit her lip.

"Really!" she said sarcastically. "Cause that is such an anomaly isn't it." She added. Izzy glared at her.

"Shut up. No I overhead them talking about targeting someone. A blonde someone." She said. Merlin and Ellie glanced at each other before looking back to Izzy. "It's Arthur. He's hired someone to kill Arthur." She almost screamed. Ellie gasped.

"Are you sure? Why would he want to kill Arthur?" Ellie asked surprised. Izzy shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? Do you know?" Izzy turned to Merlin. Merlin shrugged as well.

"Not a clue." He said simply.

"Well, we have to go find Arthur and tell him." Ellie said quickly. "We can't let him…" she trailed off tearing up slightly. Merlin shook his head.

"We can't. He's just gone for dinner." Merlin said looking at her. Ellie frowned. "Well, we'll just have to find a way to get Arthur out don't we." She said determined.

"How do we do that?" Merlin asked and Ellie's shoulder's slumped.

"I have no idea." She muttered. Izzy smiled.

"Well, if we can't get him out. We'll just have to go in." she smirked. Ellie nodded eagerly. They left with Merlin leading the way to the dining hall.

Arthur turned to Katie slowly.

"Why have you been glaring at me?" He whispered angrily. Katie's glare deepened.

"Oh as if you don't know." She replied harshly. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Well obviously not if I asked." He said sarcastically.

"Okay then. If you really want to know." She muttered. "How could you do that to Ellie? After everything she has done for you." She said her voice raising a little. Everyone turned to look at them. Arthur glared.

"I apologised for that." He said just as loudly. "And she forgave me for it." Katie huffed and opened her mouth.

"I think you had better take this outside. And don't come back until you have both calmed down." Arthur and Katie stormed out. "I'm sorry about that Oden." He apologised sitting back down. Oden shook his head.

"Not a problem. They are like siblings. They are bound to argue." He said brushing it off.

Outside the hall Katie stood there glaring at Arthur. Arthur sighed and turned to her.

"I don't see what your problem is." He said. "I know what I did was wrong, but Beth forgave me. Isn't that's what's important?" He asked. Katie huffed.

"The only reason she forgave you was because she is a nice person. And the fact that she is in love with you." She almost shouted. Arthur looked at her shocked.

"What?" he asked. Katie groaned.

"I said she's in love with you. If you weren't such a clot pole you'd see that." Vicki said louder this time. Arthur lent back against the wall.

"She loves me?" he said breathlessly smiling slightly.

"Yes she…" Katie paused. "Oh my god. I can't believe I told you that." She muttered her head in her hands. She went over to Arthur. "You have to swear not to tell her I told you. You can't mention this at all." She said. Arthur nodded and turned to her.

"How do you know she loves me?" Arthur asked curiously. Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious? Well, firstly, the way she looks at you. When you walk into the room it's hard to speak to her because she is always staring at you. She treats you way to nicely. Even forgiving you for something she shouldn't." Arthur looked down at his boots when she said that.

"I didn't mean to." He whispered. "I was just so angry. And then she came in and started talking about Lancelot with me, and I just. I lost control." He muttered. Katie sighed and wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper with you, but, she's like a sister to me. And I don't like seeing her hurt. And Gwen doesn't help the situation." She muttered. Arthur didn't hear her, he was to busy thinking about what he did to Ellie. "Come on. Let's go back inside. I'm hungry." She said smiling. Arthur nodded and they walked back into the hall, Katie smiling and Arthur with a dopey smile on his face. Uther glared at them both and Morgana raised an eyebrow and looked at Katie.

"Later." Katie mouthed and they all started to eat again.

Please review. And give me Ideas. My idea bank is running low.

This chapter was so bad :(


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Merlin and Izzy stopped suddenly causing Ellie to run into their backs.

"What did you stop for." She frowned looking up at them from the floor. Izzy rolled her eyes and helped her up.

"The guards." He whispered and Ellie made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Oh right. Merlin. You go in." she said and pushed him out. The guards turned to him and got their swords out. Merlin gulped.

"Err…Hi." Merlin smiled and waved.

"Who are you?" One of the guards asked moving towards him. Merlin glanced at the girls quickly before looking at the guard.

"My name is Merlin. I'm Arthur's man servant." He said trying to sound manly and failing. The guard raised an eyebrow. "I need to speak with him right away." He insisted smiling his cheeky grin. The guards looked at each other before grabbing Merlin's clothes and opening the doors dragging him in after them. Ellie and Izzy looked at each other worriedly.

Everyone turned to look at the doors when they opened. Arthur sighed and shook his head when he saw Merlin being dragged in. Katie giggled silently seeing Merlin's surprised face.

"Sire, this fellow says he is Prince Arthur's man servant." The guard holding him said gruffly. Arthur stood up.

"What did he do this time?" Arthur asked walking over.

"I haven't done anything." Merlin said pouting slightly. Arthur hit him over the head and turned to King Oden.

"I apologise for what ever damage this buffoon has done." Arthur said smiling angrily. "Please excuse me." He grabbed Merlin's arm and they walked back outside. Oden watched them go with a tense smile on his face.

Myror, the assassin let out a groan of frustration as Arthur left his seat for a second time. He placed his crossbow down and rubbed his forehead. He needed to kill Arthur. And soon.

Arthur threw Merlin onto the floor.

"What did you do Merlin?" he asked pouring himself a glass of wine.

"I already told you. I didn't do anything." Merlin said angrily getting up off the floor, and brushed down his clothes. "I needed to talk to you." He added. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you Merlin? I decide when we talk." Arthur took a sip of his drink. "You should know that by now you idiot." And he sat down.

Ellie stopped outside and knocked on the door. Izzy rolled her eyes and opened the door not waiting for a reply. Ellie frowned at her.

"You shouldn't do that. It's rude." She reprimanded Izzy. Izzy ignored her and turned to Merlin.

"You told him yet?" she asked sitting down on the bed. Arthur sighed.

"Oh sure. Make yourself at home." He said sarcastically and smiled softly at Ellie blushing slightly, remembering what Katie had said. Ellie smiled back at Arthur and sat in his chair. "And tell me what?" He frowned.

Ellie bit her lip nervously. "Erm…well, Izzy overheard something." She whispered. Arthur raised an eyebrow and turned to Izzy.

"What was the conversation about?" He asked curiously. Izzy stared at him.

"Oden-" she started but got interrupted as Uther burst in. He looked around and glared at Arthur.

"What was that all about?" Uther said loudly. Ellie stood up quickly and both she, Izzy and Merlin headed for the door closing it behind them. Arthur sighed.

"I apologised. It is not my fault Merlin is such an Idiot." Arthur replied. Uther glared harder.

"Then why did you hire him?" He asked angrily and Arthur snorted.

"I didn't hire him. You did. Remember." Arthur said patronisingly. "He saved my life, in case you forgot." He added and walked around the desk sitting in his chair. Uther sighed.

"I did didn't I." He muttered. "Well then you have to get rid of him." Uther said and walked towards the door. Merlin, Ellie and Izzy, who were eavesdropping, gasped when they heard him say that. Arthur frowned.

"I won't do that." He said contradicting his father. "He may stupid and he may be an idiot. But I will not fire him. He is a brilliant servant. When he's not forgetting things. Arthur muttered that last part. "And he's my friend." He added confidently. Merlin looked shocked and pleased at the same time when he heard Arthur say that. Ellie smiled and they all moved away from the door not wanting to get caught by Uther.

"What?" Uther laughed. "Servants are not friends. They are workers." Uther commented. Arthur sighed.

"He is a loyal friend. As Is Beth." Arthur smiled softly. Uther frowned.

"Elizabeth is not your friend. She is a maid. She is not worthy of your attention. I suggest you find someone else to fawn over. She will only use you to become queen. That is all Elizabeth is interested in." Uther said his hand on the door handle. Arthur stood up glaring angrily.

"Beth is not like that. She is kind, caring, generous, and a lovely girl the kind that any man wishes to marry." Arthur said sternly. "And I intend to be the man that marries her." He added daring his father to disagree with him. Uther shook his head.

"This is just a crush. You shall get over it eventually." Uther said and opened the door and glared at Merlin and Ellie. Arthur sighed and sat back down tiredly rubbing his forehead. Uther left and Izzy entered slowly, with Merlin and Ellie trailing behind her.

"Are you alright?" Ellie asked softly and walked over to him. Arthur shook his head.

"I'd like to be left alone. I need to think." Arthur said staring into the fire. Ellie nodded and walked away slowly. Izzy grabbed her arm.

"We can't leave yet. We need to tell him…" Ellie cut her off.

"It can wait till later." Ellie replied quietly. "He's safe. Merlin's just next door after all." Ellie smiled at Merlin. Merlin nodded back and they left leaving Arthur to his thoughts.

What did you think? Do you think I should make chapters longer?

Soz about the late updates. I probebly wont get another chapter uploaded until after the holidays.

Ideas and reviews please. They make me happy :)


	11. Actual Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ellie turned to Merlin. "If he get's hurt…" she said pointing at him threateningly. Merlin nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of him." he said with his dorky smile on his face. Ellie nodded and went to find Katie. Izzy rolled her eyes at her.

"I don't get why she doesn't just tell him." She muttered. "It's totally obvious they like each other." She added and Merlin nodded in agreement.

Night time rolled around and Merlin left Arthurs chambers after finishing up his duties. Arthur was asleep on his bed snoring lightly. Myror crept along the hallway hiding in the shadows when soldiers were near by. He crept up to the door and opened it quietly.

Meanwhile, Izzy knocked on Merlin's door softly.

"Merlin." She whispered. Merlin opened the door and looked at her tiredly. "What are you doing?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Merlin yawned.

"Yeah sorry. I was just resting my eyes." He said smiling. Izzy rolled her eyes at him before noticing a shadow moving. She pushed Merlin in and shut the door leaving just a gap, so they could peer through. They saw a man enter Arthurs chambers and Izzy crept out with Merlin behind her.

They looked around the door to Arthur's' chambers and gasped when they saw Myror lifting a dagger, getting ready to stab Arthur in the heart. Merlin quickly raised his hand and whispered a spell, sending Myror crashing into the wall. Izzy looked at Merlin shocked.

"You're a sorcerer." She whispered. Merlin gulped and panicked slightly.

"I don't know what your talking about." He said not looking her in the eye. Izzy smiled softly and grabbed his hand.

"Your secrets safe with me." She whispered softly and Merlin gave her his dorky smile.

Izzy smiled back at him and then left to go and get some guards.

Myror groaned and got up off of the floor. Arthur, who had woken up when he heard the crash, had his sword pointed at him.

"Who are you?" he demanded, glaring down at him. Myror stood up quickly and backed away.

"My name is not of importance." He said slowly leaning against the wall, Arthur's sword pointing at his throat. "All that matters is that you die tonight." He hissed and grabbed Arthur's sword, yanking it out of his hands. Arthur stared at him shocked. Merlin looked around and saw Myror standing on a rug. He whispered another spell and the rug slipped from underneath him. Myror fell to the ground and Arthur used this opportunity to take his sword back. He climbed on top of Myror and held him by the collar of the neck.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked again. Myror looked up at him.

"My name is Myror." He whispered. "And Oden sent me to kill you." He said and glared at him.

Izzy and the guards ran along the corridor towards Arthur's room. The guards burst into his chambers and one of them shot Myror with a cross bow. Myror's breathing stopped and Arthur got off of him slowly.

"Sire. Are you alright?" One guard said approaching him. Arthur nodded slowly and stepped away.

"Do not tell anyone what has happened here tonight." He commanded. Izzy and Merlin left Arthur alone not wanting him to know that they were there. The guards looked at him confused but didn't question it.

"Yes sire. Shall we dispose of the body?" he asked and Arthur nodded again and sat back down on his bed. Now he had to think about how he was going to face Oden in the morning.

((soz for the badness of the chapter and the lateness. I had major writer's block. Review please. Even if it's to tell me how bad it was.))


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Arthur walked into the dining hall the next morning and sat opposite his father and looked around noticing that Odin wasn't there. **

"**Father." he said piling food onto his plate. "I think we should leave this morning." he said simply. Uther frowned at him.**

"**What. Why on earth would we leave? We only got here yesterday." Uther asked confused. Arthur looked at him seriously. **

"**Can't you feel it. There is magic in the air." he lied knowing that that would get him to leave. Uther raised an eyebrow and looked around. **

"**Are you sure?" he whispered and Arthur nodded slowly hiding a smirk behind his hand. The sooner they got out of Odin's kingdom the better.**

**Katie and Morgana linked arms and made their way into the hall. **

"**Good morning." Morgana said and paused when she saw Uther's pale face. "Is something the matter my lord?" she asked. Uther nodded slowly.**

"**Eat breakfast then go pack. We are leaving as soon as possible." He said sternly and got up. "Be quick." he added and made his way back to his chambers. Arthur sighed quietly in relief and continued eating. Katie and Morgana looked at each other perplexed before sitting down.**

**Odin walked in moments later. **

"**Was King Uther unhappy with our food?" he asked and looked at Arthur a little surprised. Arthur smirked at him.**

"**No. He was just telling us that we are leaving after breakfast. Something has just come to his attention." he said smiling. Odin gulped nervously and sat down at the head of the table. "Oh." he said simply and glared at the food. 'I've been done.' he thought thinking of Myror. 'I'll have to get someone else to do it.' he thought. Katie looked a little perplexed but kept her mouth shut and didn't say anything.**

**A few hours later and they had all left the castle making their way along the path through the woods. Uther and Arthur were up front with Katie and Morgana behind them. The guards were keeping there eyes peeled for trouble. In the middle was Rob with Izzy next to him. He wasn't letting her out of her sight. He could see her glancing up at Merlin who was just behind Katie talking to Gwen. Ellie was at the back of the line, her horse walking slowly so she could enjoy the scenery. She loved nature. **

**Katie looked back and sighed. Morgana glanced at her and looked back as well. She rolled her eyes. **

"**She's always off somewhere else." Morgana giggled and stopped her horse letting everyone else go past her. Katie stopped her horse as well and both of them joined Ellie on either side. **

"**What you thinking about?" Katie asked curiously the group in front of them slowly moving further away from them. Ellie looked at her.**

"**Nothing In particular. Just enjoying the scenery." she said softly smiling. "It's beautiful." she said happily. Katie rolled her eyes. **

"**Yeah. Lovely. All those spiders and creepy crawlies." She said sarcastically. Morgana giggled and looked ahead. **

"**We better catch up." she said as the group in front of them disappeared around the corner. Ellie rolled her eyes. **

"**Yes my lady." she said bowing her head mockingly. Morgana tried to hide her smile. **

"**I can have you beheaded for talking to me like that." She teased. Ellie and Katie just laughed.**

**Kendrick smirked seeing the three ladies fall back and nodded at his men from across the path. They jumped out from behind bushes and down from the trees. Morgana jumped slightly and looked at them shocked. Katie looked at them one eyebrow raised and Ellie let out a small scream as they jumped out of nowhere. **

"**Who are you?" Morgana asked her head held high. Kendrick smiled at her and bowed low. **

"**Lady Morgana." he said. "We are here to escort you. Hengist would love to see you." He smirked. Morgana gripped her reins tightly. Ellie's horse shifted and Katie glared down at him. **

"**I don't think so." She said smirking and squeezed her horse making him walk foreword. Kendrick's men grabbed the horses reins and pulled Katie down from her horse. **

"**Let go of me!" Katie screamed. **

**Arthur slowed his horse to a stop. Uther looked at him. **

"**Son. What is it?" He asked worriedly. Arthur shook his head.**

"**I thought I heard…" he started.**

**Ellie looked at Morgana. **

"**Go." she shouted and jumped off of her horse. Ellie ran over to Katie but got grabbed by another man. Morgana kicked her horse so she could go and get help but her horse also got grabbed and she was pulled off. **

"**Come on." Kendrick said putting a bit of cloth in Katie's mouth. "And bring the horses." He placed her on his shoulder. Katie struggled and started hitting him on the back. Kendrick ignored her.**

**Ellie whistled at her horse and lily galloped off in the knights direction. Kendrick's men tried to grab her but she got away. The men swore and quickly grabbed Morgana and Ellie. One of them put cloth in Morgana's mouth. Ellie looked at the as he approached her. She opened her mouth and took a deep breath.**

"**ARTHUR!!!!" she screamed before having some cloth stuffed in her mouth.**

"**Quickly. We have to go." Kendrick said and they all ran in to the forest the three girls thrown across their shoulders.**

**Everyone turned around when they heard Ellie scream. Uther frowned and stood up in his stirrups. **

"**Where is Katie and Morgana?" he asked. Everyone looked around but couldn't see them. Izzy looked at Merlin worriedly. Merlin bit his lip and looked at Arthur. **

"**Ellie's gone as well." She whispered to Robert. Rob scoffed.**

"**Oh please. As if anyone care." he whispered back. Arthur gasped as Lily galloped around the corner.**

"**That's Ellie's horse." He said quickly and dismounted. Izzy dismounted as well and stopped the horse. "Come on. They must be in trouble." He said quickly and everyone ran in the direction they had just come seeing as most of them had been on foot anyway.**

**They rounded the corner and looked shocked. Arthur turned to them. **

"**Into the woods. Try to find them." he commanded and the knights and him went into the forest. Izzy looked at Merlin worriedly. **

"**What if they don't find them?" she asked. Merlin smiled down at her reassuringly. **

"**They will. This is Arthur we're talking about. He won't rest until he's found them." he said and held her hand squeezing it lightly. Izzy smiled back at him blushing slightly.**

**((please review. I don't like this chapter very much. But as my friend just said 'I never do.' Hope you like it:)))**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Arthur stood in front of Uther, his knights kneeling just behind him. Uther stared at them disappointed.

"We have no chance of catching up with them." Arthur said softly. "We found tracks that suggested that they were on horse back." He added. Uther nodded and stood up facing away from the court.

"Gather a few of your men. We need to catch-" He stopped as someone ran through the doors holding a piece of paper in his hands. "What is the meaning of this?" Uther demanded. The messenger panted and opened the scroll.

"King Uther, I have your ward and your niece. I demand to be paid 300 gold pieces for their safe return. You have until the next full moon to deliver it. Hengist." The boy said quickly and Uther strode over to him and snatched it out of his hands.

"This is outrageous." Uther snarled. "Arthur. Hurry up and find them." He said glaring at Arthur and stormed out of the room. Arthur looked at his guards.

"Leon, Rob and Lancelot. Come with me." He said and they stood up and all of them walked out to the courtyard. Merlin and Izzy followed nervously.

Arthur attached his sword to his horses saddle and mounted his horse. Merlin ran over.

"I want to come." He said loudly. Arthur sighed and looked down at him.

"No Merlin." He said sternly. Merlin glared up at him.

"They are my friends too." He insisted and Arthur looked down at him.

"Alright. But if you mess up. Your coming straight back." Arthur said pointing at him. Merlin smiled happily and mounted another horse riding along side Arthur. Izzy looked at him worriedly and bit her lip. Merlin smiled at her softly and nodded his head. Arthur rolled his eyes and they set off towards Hengist's castle.

"She's engaged to be married Merlin." He whispered to him making sure that Rob couldn't hear him.

"I know." Merlin said and looked down at his hands. "But I can't help it. She's so nice." He said with a dopey look on his face. Arthur rolled his eyes again.

Ellie grunted as she was pushed to the floor.

"You can stay here until Hengist has decided what to do with you." Kendrick spat out and left locking the door behind him. Ellie shivered from the coldness in her cell and sat up against the wall hoping that Katie and Morgana were alright.

Katie and Morgana looked around the room they were in.

"I wonder what this Hengist person wants us for." Morgana asked. Hengist walked in.

"Money my lady." He said politely and brought her hand to his lips. "Such a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Morgana." He said smiling lecherously at her. Morgana grimaced and took her hand away.

"I demand that you let us go immediately." She commanded. Katie stood next to her nodding in agreement and Hengist laughed.

"I shall. Once I have the ransom money from Uther. He cares about you a lot." He said smiling. "Take them to their chambers." He shouted at the guards by the door. They nodded and grabbed them by the arms dragging them towards their cell, just opposite Ellie's.

"You two shall join my lord tonight. We will be having a special feast in your honour." One guard said and slammed the door shut. Katie scoffed.

"Oh great. Just what we wanted." She said sarcastically. Morgana rolled her eyes and sat down.

"We might as well play along. He might kill us if we act up." She said sadly. "I hope our rescue party comes soon." She whispered. Katie sighed and sat next to her.

"They will. If Arthur's leading them then they'll be here tomorrow." She giggled softly. "Never one to turn down a challenge."

Arthur stopped his horse just outside a cave and dismounted, his group behind him followed suit.

"What is it?" Rob asked looking at the entrance.

"It's a burrow. For Wildern." Arthur said.

"What are Wildern?" Merlin asked curiously. Lancelot grimaced slightly. He already knew what they were.

"They're like giant…baby rats." Arthur said changing what he was going to say when he saw Merlin's worried face.

"Oh. That doesn't sound so bad." Merlin said relieved.

"That eats people." Arthur added and walked over to the bush. Merlin rushed after him, the knights not far behind.

"And we're going in there?" He asked. Arthur nodded.

"Yep. But don't worry. These Gaius berries will stop them from smelling our scent." He said not really knowing and rubbed them over his skin grimacing at the smell.

"But they smell horrible." Merlin whined watching the knights cover themselves in the smelly berries. Arthur held out his hand full of berries to Merlin.

"Do you want to go back?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Merlin sighed and shook his head smearing the berries over his face.

An hour later and they had exited the caves unscathed and approached the stream wiping off the berry juice.

"I didn't actually think that would work." Arthur said relieved. Rob and Leon snickered at Merlin's expression.

"What?" He asked shocked. "You mean you just let me go in there knowing I might have died." He whined. Arthur sighed.

"Stop being such a girl Merlin. We're alive aren't we?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, but…that's not the point." Merlin stammered. Arthur smirked.

"What is the point then?" He asked. Merlin paused.

"I don't know." Merlin admitted. "Can we just get going please?" He asked pouting. Arthur nodded and they followed the stream stopping to camp when it got dark.

Katie and Morgana sat either side of Hengist frowning at everyone. Hengist chuckled and clapped his hands causing everyone to look at him quietly.

"Now, for the entertainment." He said happily. The door at the back of the cage opened and in came a man who was just as big as Hengist, wielding an axe. He cheered and raised his hands up in the air getting excited. Katie and Morgana raised and eyebrow and looked at each other.

"We have a new challenger tonight gentlemen. She is a lovely creature." He said smirking and looked down at the girls. Their eyes widened and watched as Ellie was pushed out into the cage carrying a sword. She looked down at it gingerly and her face paled when she saw the man she was fighting against.

"This is a battle to the death. You may begin." He said and sat back down. Ellie looked over at Katie and Morgana panicking. 'I'm gonna die.' She thought.

colin/FF_2084743_ 3 of 3 18/11/09


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The man raised his axe and swung it at Ellie's head. Ellie ducked and rolled out of the way bringing her sword up and pointing it at him.

"Do you really want to kill a girl?" she asked gulping nervously.

"I have no choice." The man muttered and swung his axe at her again. Ellie blocked it with her sword but was pushed back so that her back was up against the cage. He grabbed the sword with his hand, cutting it in the process and snatched it from her throwing it to the ground. Ellie looked down at it then back up at him. He grabbed her throat and picked her up so her feet were no longer touching the ground. Ellie scratched at his hand trying to get him to let go, but he didn't.

Katie and Morgana looked at each other and tried to get up and Hengist held them there.

"Don't even think about it." He threatened and forced them back into their seats.

Ellie gasped for breath and her vision started to blur. She lifted her leg up and kneed him in his private place. The man groaned and fell to the floor letting Ellie go. Ellie got up panting and picked up her sword pointing it at him. He looked at her.

"Go on. Kill me." He said glancing at the sword. Ellie's hands shook and she lowered the sword slightly.

"I can't." She whispered tears in her eyes. The man looked at her.

"I surrender." He said loudly so the crowd could hear. The crowd started cheering and Hengist stood up as the cage door opened and Ellie stepped out.

"Well, done. Maybe there is some use for you after all." He said and noticed his men staring at Ellie lustfully. He smirked. "Bring on the Wildern!" He shouted loudly. Ellie turned around and gasped as she saw a huge rat like creature eating the man she had just defeated. Katie and Morgana watched mortified glad that, that hadn't happened to their friend.

"Take her to her cell." He said to one of the guards. The guard nodded and dragged her off.

Arthur and company continued to follow the stream. They stopped when they saw the castle in the distance.

"We will go in at nightfall." He said turning to them. "That way we'll have the cover of darkness and the element of surprise." He added sitting down. Rob and Leon sat opposite him, Merlin sat next to him and Lancelot stared at the castle hoping that they are alright. Arthur glared up at him; he still didn't like the fact that Katie and he liked each other. Merlin sighed and picked up a few stones throwing them into the stream.

As nightfall came around Hengist had Katie and Morgana brought to the hall.

"Hello ladies." He said smirking at them. "Come sit next to me." He said and watched everyone else dancing. "Your friend should be here soon." He chuckled thinking of the outfit he was making her wear.

Ellie blushed as she looked at the clothes the maid gave to her.

"I am not wearing that." She said crossing her arms. The maid glared at her.

"You have to. If you do not then Hengist will…he'll kill me." She said her voice trailing off quietly. "And your friends as well." She added. Ellie looked at her. She didn't want anyone to die just because she refused to wear an outfit.

"Fine. Give it here." She muttered and took it out of the maid's hands.

Ellie put it on. It was a long red leather skirt that had slit's going up either side showing of her legs. The top was also red leather and was like a corset. The maid tied up the strings on the back tightly. Ellie could barley breath.

"There you go. All done." The maid said happily and dragged Ellie off to the hall.

"What exactly do I have to do?" Ellie whispered nervously. The maids looked at her sympathetically.

"You are the entertainment for the men." She whispered back slowly. Ellie gulped.

"By entertainment do you mean…?" she asked and the maid nodded solemnly. Ellie paled and looked to the floor. 'Arthur will never want me after this.' She thought to herself. The maid pushed her through the door and Ellie froze feeling everyone's eyes on her. Katie and Morgana stared at Ellie shocked that she would even consider wearing such a thing.

Arthur and his team climbed up the wall of the turret and crept through the window silently. Well, everyone apart from Merlin. He fell to the floor. Arthur glared at him and put his finger to his lips as they crept down the stairs. He looked around the corner and saw two guards sitting at a table playing chess. He looked at Merlin and smirked.

"Distract them." He whispered before pushing Merlin out. The guards looked up at him.

"Err…Hi." Merlin said waving at them.

Ellie shifted uncomfortably at the attention she was getting. While her back was turned one man grabbed her around the waist.

"Want some fun." He whispered into her ear. Ellie froze and turned around slapping him round the face.

"Get your hands off of me." She ordered. The man glared at her and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"You're going to wish you had not done that." He whispered menacingly and dragged her out of the court, Ellie screaming all the way. But no one heard her over the noise that everyone else was making. He dragged her into an empty room and threw her onto the bed, and then jumped on top of her making sure she couldn't get up. Ellie struggled to get out from under him but froze when she felt something hard poking her leg. The man above her chuckled darkly.

Arthur brushed down his clothes and looked at the two unconscious guards.

"Good work at distracting them Merlin." He complimented and they walked down to where they heard the music. Merlin poked his head through the door and walked in when no one noticed him. Arthur, Leon, Lancelot and Rob followed.

"Look, there's Katie and Morgana." Merlin said pointing to the two girls who were now alone together. Lancelot smiled when he saw that Katie was alright.

"Lancelot, Leon. You go and get them out of there." He said. "Me and Rob will go find Beth. And Merlin." He paused. "Go with those two." He said pointing at Leon and Lancelot. Merlin nodded and they crept over to the two girls.

"Hey." Lancelot whispered into Katie's ear. Katie jumped and looked up surprised.

"Lancelot. Oh thank god." She said quietly. Morgana and Katie stood up. Arthur and Rob joined them when they didn't spot Ellie.

"Where's Beth?" Arthur asked urgently. They shrugged.

"We don't know. But Hengist made her wear the most ridiculous clothes." Morgana said. "Kind of clothes that a woman of the night would wear." She explained. Arthur looked at her horrified.

((Sorry again for the crappiness of this chapter. I like to think of this as one of my better ones. LOL! Please review. You know you want tooo =]))


End file.
